


My Last Days With Renjun

by Babyrenjun (coodlepoop)



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Boy Na Jaemin, Boys In Love, Confused Huang Ren Jun, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, NCT 2019, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Oblivious Huang Ren Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coodlepoop/pseuds/Babyrenjun
Summary: Today is Jaemin's last day in the town where he met Renjun, the best boy in the world.





	My Last Days With Renjun

Jaemin packed the last item in his suitcase as he sat down on the floor. He looked around his room, which he had grown really attached to.

On the table lay a picture of him and his friends. Jeno with his dirty hiking shirt smiling at the camera, his eyes almost fully shut, next to him stood Chenle holding Haechan's head in a headlock and patting his head like it was the most affectionate thing to do in the world, and then there was Renjun smiling so innocently at the camera while he had his hands behind Jisung's head making a peace sign over it. 

Where was he? Why, he was the one who took the photo. This way none of his friends would ever be outside the frame, outside his memory. He gazed at the picture affectionately making a mental note to not forget to pack it. 

He still couldn't believe he was leaving. He had made friends, actual friends. He never stayed in a town for more than a year so he never got a chance to. He found his answers here. He found himself.

But most importantly, he found Huang Renjun. Oh boy, surely Renjun was the last person he would ever dare to forget about. And just like that, his thoughts drifted to the older boy, again. 

He remembered the first time they met, Jaemin acted really cocky near him just to piss him off because he looked extra adorable shaking his fist in the most non threatening way he could think of. The way he would turn crimson whenever Jaemin got bold and decided to hold his hands or something.

Never in his life Jaemin had thought he'll ever find someone he really loved. The way his heart leapt whenever renjun was around, even when he would curse at him to get lost. If it was someone else he would have most likely picked a fight with him or avoid as much as possible, but it was Renjun, the boy who just liked to act tough. He loved how Renjun after cursing him off would expect him to be back, sure enough Jaemin would, and would just turn to doing nice things instead of actually apologizing. Renjun never apologized, but Jaemin remembers how his eyes would go soft as he would try to say nice things instead. 

He was sure he was in love after Renjun came crashing into the scene where he was lying with a busted lip and a beat up face, Jaemin wasn't really one of the 'good' kids in the town. When he looked at him and the first thing that came out of his mouth were "Fuck you, Nana" with his eyes all teary and red. He wanted to hold his face in his hands there but he couldn't move his arms of course. 

The night he came to his window, eyes swollen red from crying and hair messy. He let him in without a question, his parents had split Jaemin knew that and he felt terribly guilty for feeling happy, not because of how sad and broken Renjun was, oh no, he would do anything in his power to make him happy again, but because Renjun had come to him during his darkest time, he trusted him. They slept on the same bed that night and Jaemin patted his head while Renjuns sobs became softer and softer until he fell asleep. He would never forget the feeling of Renjun's soft breathing on his chest. 

How it felt, when they were on the rooftop of an empty warehouse with the night sky, both of them holding each other's hands, he couldn't describe it. When Jaemin leaned in, he was so sure that Renjun was gonna push him off, worse case, he would have fallen off of the building, probably died. But he went for it anywayz, knowing all well the consequences. He almost wanted to pull back when he felt Renjun's surprise and hesitancy but it didn't last long. When Renjun kissed him back, he actually thought he was gonna die. All the air in his lungs were knocked out and he felt like this was it. All that I'm supposed to do is done, time to leave the planet. It was so perfect and he was scared for the first time of what fate had in store. 

But of course, like all the good things in his life, this too must come to an end. Renjun didn't feel the same way. It broke his heart to hear him say that, but he managed to laugh it off. 

So when he got an offer from his sister to come under her wing, he thought it was time for a new start. Why not? 

He would miss everything here, more than all the other things he had let go of in his life.

The possibility of not seeing Renjun ever again absolutely crushed him. He loved him so much.

He wanted to see him again for the last time but he knew, one look at his face and he would have to cancel all his plans and settle here for good.

So he thought he'll just leave by the train to his sister's next morning. He had planned that before once. Before he met Renjun. That boy changed everything.

 

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*

 

He looked up towards the source of that sound.

His heart did a somersault. Renjun.

"Open the window you idiot! " Renjun with a disheveled hair.

Jaemin rushed to the window unable to comprehend what the hell was happening, why was Renjun in his night clothes in the middle of the night outside his window. 

Just as he lifted the pane, he felt a sharp blow right across his jaw. He fell. 

"What the fuc-" 

"That's for trying to leave like a fucking rat."

Jaemin just stared at him, his bruised lip bleeding again. Even though his vision was a little blurry, he still couldn't take his eyes off him. 

"And stop with that lovesick expression everytime." Renjun ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the edge of Jaemin's bed. "You are really leaving.." he looked around at the packed stuff around him. 

"Well yeah.." 

"And when were you going to tell me?" he looked really angry, Jaemin couldn't help but chuckle. 

"I wasn't" Jaemin said truthfully. 

Renjun closed his eyes and took a deep breathe to calm himself. When he opened them again, Jaemin was surprised to see how vulnerable they looked. 

Renjun paused for a moment, like he was about to say something. But deciding against it, he got up from the bed "Guess whatever I was gonna say means nothing.." 

What. 

"Goodbye Jaemin" 

Wait. Jaemin was taken aback for a moment but quickly gained his composure. He ran after the older boy, grabbing his hand against his will. The other tried to jerk his arm off. 

"What the hell Jaemin, get your hands off!"

"Tell me what you were gonna say." even if he said the stupidest of the stupid things like his lost art notebook or something , Jaemin decided that he couldn't leave this town, he couldn't leave Renjun, even if the other didn't want him as much as he did. He just couldn't imagine himself not looking at his beautiful face ever again.

"It doesn't matter now." He looked away.

"It does, it changes everything."

The brown haired boy gave a defeated sigh before turning fully his direction. His eyes were unreadable when he began to speak.

"I don't want you to leave."

I won't. He wanted to say. "Why?" he asked instead. 

Jaemin saw the hesitance in his eyes again as he shifted uncomfortably.

"I-well, I thought that it might be good if you stay.."

"And?"

Renjun flashed him a look like he wanted to strangle him.

"And stay with me..." his faced turned violently crimson. Jaemin was scared he would faint but he also wanted to test his limits.

"Ooh and why is that?" he smirked taking a step closer. 

"Okay dammit Jaemin! You win! " Renjun pushed him off and Jaemin started to laugh.

"I will continue to torture you unless you tell me what I want to hear" he knew very well what the older boy was trying to say. His heart was beating really fast, he wanted to hear it from him. 

He let out another defeated sigh but this time when he looked at him, he was sincere "I feel the same about you..I know it took me the greatest of time to realize that and I'm sorry for that. It is my fault really I-I am so bad at expressing my feelings. I just couldn't trust anyone, I have felt this way for you since long but I always thought if I bury it deep enough it would go away, I can't-I couldn't deal with feelings, it is too overwhelming for me. I feel completely exhausted, out of control of my life, I felt the same during the time my parents split.. . I didn't want to feel how I felt that time, it was the worse I had ever been.

But the more I think about you Jaemin, the more I want to be with you, Jaemin, I'm not scared to be washed away anymore, you hold me right where I am, and when I heard that you were gonna move away, I thought how much I have fucked everything up by trying to avoid the one thing I can't be without. Shit, Jaemin, it frightened the hell out of me, what if you had already gone? I would have never forgiven myself. I'm-you know what? I am actually, I'm grateful to you for this, for everything and for loving me despite me being a complete asshole to you this entire time. And I want you to know that I do too, and I'm sorry for hitting you."

Jaemin stood still. His gaze fixed on the boy in front of him.

"I'm not asking you to change your mind, I just, I-I thought I'll get this off my chest before you left you know..since you like me too-I mean you liked me and it's completely fine if you don't now. I don't want to know, it's too late..or is it? No pressure though! You can tell me if you want t-"

"Can I kiss you Renjun?"

The other boy chuckled. "I'm not going to kiss that busted lip"

"You're the responsible one" he smiled and took a step closer.

For the second time he let out a defeated sigh before smiling back at the boy he loved. "You're right, I am." he placed a hand on the others chest, "Very responsible."

When their lips met, Jaemin thought he was gonna die, for the second time. He wanted to cry feeling way too overwhelmed, in a nice way of course. They pulled away.

Renjun's face was still crimson and Jaemin placed his hands on the other's burning cheeks.

"I'm usually not this red, you know..after a kiss"

"I know, and I'm the only one who can make you. "

"You're not..well..consider yourself it if that makes you happy" And both of them started laughing. It was indescribable how Jaemin felt. He hoped Renjun felt the same way.

Later they sat down on the floor deciding to stare at the starry night as they talked endlessly. After a while, it became quiet, not the awkward one but a light peaceful kind, where when all the things have unfolded in the right way. 

"Jaemin?" He felt his heart leap at his name being taken so tenderly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." and now the alarm will ring and I will wake up. Jaemin thought.

"I didn't need to know that. But thanks" the older punched him lightly on the arm and he pretended to be hurt.

"So you're not leaving?" even though he tried his best, Jaemin could hear the desperation in his voice, it strangely made him very happy. 

"I'm not."

"Good." He could hear him smile. 

Jaemin held his hands and intertwined their fingers. The other boy smiled softly.

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me." Renjun whispered.

"So are you."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually thought about making a whole series but I changed my mind at the last moment haha! Thank you for reading it. I'm trying everyday to improve my English as it is not my first language~ and sorry for any typos!


End file.
